Dust and Fog 湖山的塵與霧
by Redskiez
Summary: When Cicadasong's family members keep going missing or getting murdered, PaperClan members get restless as they all want to find out the murderer. But the closer they get to the source, they more innocent cats perish. What they uncover is something unexpected and hits closer to home than wanted.
1. Allegiance

**High Ranks**

**Emperor** is the male leader of the Clan, his mate is the Empress and he is the ultimate leader and whatever he says is the law and makes most of the final decisions for the group. He has 9 lives.

**Empress** is the female leader of the Clan, her mate is the Emperor and she has equal rights as the Emperor. She has 9 lives.

**Heirs** are the children of the Emperor and the Empress of the Clan, they come in next to the rank of being leader but if they are too young, it is possible for a trusted adviser or relative to stand in the position of the leader until the Heir is old enough to take it. They train like normal apprentices.

**Advisers** are the helpers for the leaders, they help and give advise to make the final come out. They can guide a young Heir on the spot of the leader if they are not mature enough to make their own decisions.

**Bishops** lead and issue patrols. There are many Bishops, such as Commander Bishop or just Commander that leads the knights. There is the Protector Bishop or just Protector, who leads the Rooks. There is the Stalker Bishop or just Stalker, who leads the hunters. There is the Ninja Bishop or just Ninja, who leads the Assassins.

**Medics** are the two healers of the Clan, they have an apprentice of their own.

**Council** are the 13 elder cats who give advise and deal out orders that can pass on without the agreement of the leaders, they are made the Council because of their old age and experience.

**Semi-High Ranks**

**Zodiac Guardians** are the 13 guardians of the Clan, they guard and protect the Clan at all costs. Unlike the official Zodiac Animals in China, the cat is also in there. There are Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Chicken, Dog, Boar and finally Cat. Each Guardian reflects their Animal. Rat is smart and sly, Ox is strong and brave, Tiger is mighty and strong, Hare is fast and swift, Dragon is fierce and kind, Snake is hostile and swift, Horse is fast and strong, Goat is brains and wits, Monkey is quick and playful, Chicken is loyal and persistent, Dog is loyal and trustworthy, Boar is brave and proud. Cat is sly and silent. Their names have to have something to do with their title.

**Chiefs** are the two best cook in the Clan, they lead the other cooks and teach them to cook up the special dishes for the ceremonies.

**Cooks** the five cats to cook under the wings of the Chiefs.

**Regular Ranks**

**Knights** are simply the fighters of the Clan. They usually go out of camp and train to fight under the command of the Commander Bishop, they fight and train alongside the Rooks.

**Rooks** are the defenders of the Clan. They normally guard the high ranks as well as stay close to camp to defend everyone else, but they can go into battle as well.

**Assassins** are spies that are masters at stealth and understanding their surroundings. They have quick lightning reflexes and speed and are masters at using the sky (like jumping on trees not flying), water, and land to ambush their opponents quickly and smoothly, killing them in silence. They are sometimes known as Dark Agents for they live their life in the shadows, but that doesn't make them evil. They are just used to solitude and training very hard to become better at what they do. They will also spy on enemy groups and gather any information they can.

**Hunters** are responsible for hunting for the Clan.

**Apprentices** are in training to become Knights, Rooks, Assassins and Hunters. Knight Apprentices, Rooks Apprentices, Assassins Apprentices and Hunters Apprentices are known as KA, RA, AA and HA respectively.

**Queens** are she-cats expecting or with kits.

**Kits** are the younglings of the Clan, they become apprentices when they are 6 moons old.

**Elders** are the retired adults of the Clan, they are not chosen to become one of the 13 Councils but they do still live their life like them until they pass away. Apprentices are responsible to replace their bedding, search them for ticks and sometimes, bring food to them.

**PaperClan**

Emperor - Sunstar - Golden tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Empress - Whisperstar - Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Heirs -

Firelight (Crown Princess) - Ginger she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Dawncloud - Dark ginger she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Duskwind - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Advisers -

Stonepelt - Grey tom with white socks and shining pale green eyes

Waterwhisker - Silvery tabby tom with blue eyes

Nepetaheart - Cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Bishops -

Frostfall (Commander) - Snow-white tom with glowing blue eyes

Shadowstripe (Protector) - Scar littered dark tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Runningclaw (Stalker) - Black tom with white mask

Eaglescreech (Ninja) - Lithe brown tom with white socks and blue eyes

Medics -

Celyngem - Black tom with two white lines trailing down his back, green eyes

Spiritpath - Black and white tom with amber eyes

Council -

1 Rockfall - Grey tom

2 Yellowflash - Ginger tabby tom

3 Lilygaze - Pale tabby she-cat

4 Twofeather - Brown tabby tom with two white dots above his eyes

5 Brownstripe - Brown tabby tom

6 Cavestep - Blue tom

7 Ravenflight - Black she-cat with white markings

8 Scalestream - Silvery she-cat

9 Drizzleheart - Light grey she-cat

10 Loststrike - Solid black tom with white tipped tail

11 Mountainfate - Grey tom

12 Dreamfall - Grey and white she-cat

13 Redclaw - Ginger tom

Zodiac Guardians -

1 Mousepelt - Rat - Small, brown she-cat

2 Horntalon - Ox - White tom

3 Tigereyes - Tiger - Brown tabby tom

4 Rabbitnose - Hare - White she-cat

5 Rainpuddle - Dragon - Blue tom with blue eyes

6 Fangfur - Snake - Black tom

7 Horsehair - Horse - Brown tom

8 Ramstone - Goat - White tom with grey socks

9 Treeswing - Monkey - Brown tabby tom

10 Beaknose - Chicken - Siamese tom

11 Pawprint - Dog - Silver tom

12 Bittertooth - Boar - Brown she-cat

13 Swiftheart - Cat - Black and white she-cat

Chiefs -

Dewlight - Light brown tabby she-cat with light underbelly

Mushroompelt - Brown tom with white specks on his back

_Apprentice - Frogleap_

Cooks -

Frogleap - Grey tom with white socks

Knights -

Molewhisker - Brown and white tom

_Apprentice - Applepaw_

Scorpionsting - Solid black tom with small, cold brown eyes that look black afar

Rosepetal - Light tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Panthertail - Black tom with yellow eyes and a white tipped tail

Leafdapple - Light brown tabby she-cat with white

Rooks -

Cicadasong - Brown tabby tom with white underbelly and socks, yellow eyes

Parrotflight - Calico she-cat

_Apprentice - Blazepaw_

Patchtail - White tom with black patches

_Apprentice - Cherrypaw_

Blackheart - White tom with black chest

_Apprentice - Swallowpaw_

Squidclaw - Pale tabby tom

_Apprentice - Bouncepaw_

Hunters -

Koifish - White and ginger tom with wide eyes like a fish

Skypool - Pale grey she-cat with eyes that reflect everything

_Apprentice - Daisypaw_

Jadeheart - Black she-cat with jade green eyes

Antpelt - Brown tom with black socks

_Apprentice - Amberpaw_

Assassins -

Coalfeather - Black tom with an amber eye, burnt right side and blind in left eye

Hawkeye - Brown tom with a black tipped tail

Gingerpelt - Ginger tom

Darkeyes - Light tabby tom with unusually dark eyes

Badgerfur - Black and white tom with fur like a badger

Apprentices -

Applepaw - Light brown she-cat

Blazepaw - White tom with grey specks

Amberpaw - Smoky grey she-cat

Bouncepaw - Ginger and white she-cat

Daisypaw - Creamy she-cat

Swallowpaw - Brown tabby with white underbelly and paws

Cherrypaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with white chest

Queens -

Milkfur - Creamy she-cat with white

Elders -

Willowsocks - Brown tabby she-cat with white socks

Whiskermask - Light grey tom with white mask

**PowderClan**

Emperor - Nightstar - Brown tom with black spots

Empress - Shimmerstar - Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, chest, arms and tail

Heirs -

Fadingkit - Light brown tom with brown paws

Darkkit - Dark brown tom

Moonkit - Light brown she-cat with white paws and chest

Advisers -

Silentfall - Black tom with grey underbelly

Seedwhisker - Brown she-cat with black paws

Rushingriver - Silver tabby she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Sorrelheart - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Bishops -

Sharpclaw (Commander) - Dusty grey tom

Mudfrost (Protector) - Dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes and white socks

Foxfight (Stalker) - Ginger tom with black socks

Fernheart (Ninja) - Nimble black she-cat with white patches on her back

Medics -

Lightwhisker - Creamy tom with white underbelly, muzzle and paws

_Unnamed_

Council -

1 Furrytail - Black tom with a large, bushy tail

2 Glowstone - Rusty ginger tom with lighter patches

3 Crookedjaw - Large, milky tom with a crooked jaw

4 Deerwing - Brown tabby she-cat

5 Cinderfrost - Grey she-cat with white socks and chest

6 _Unnamed_

7 _Unnamed_

8 _Unnamed_

9 _Unnamed_

10 _Unnamed_

11 _Unnamed_

12 _Unnamed_

13 _Unnamed_

Zodiac Guardians -

1 _Unnamed_ - Rat -

2 _Unnamed_ - Ox -

3 _Unnamed_ - Tiger -

4 _Unnamed_ - Hare -

5 _Unnamed_ - Dragon -

6 Rattletail - Snake - Brown tom with light brown patches

7 _Unnamed_ - Horse -

8 _Unnamed_ - Goat -

9 Longtail - Monkey -

10 _Unnamed_ - Chicken -

11 _Unnamed_ - Dog -

12 _Unnamed_ - Boar -

13 _Unnamed_ - Cat -

Chiefs -

Coppergaze - Lean brown tabby she-cat with mixed amber eyes

_Unnamed_

Cooks -

Knights -

Pebblemoss - grey sooty she-cat

_Unnamed_

Rooks -

_Unnamed_

Hunters -

Snakevenom - Brown and black sooty tom

_Unnamed_

Assassins -

Pandastalk - Thin black and white tom with pale green eyes

_Apprentice - Cobwebpaw_

_Unnamed_

Apprentices -

Cobwebpaw - grey and white tabby tom with dull amber eyes

Queens -

_Unnamed_

Elders -

Coralspark - old tom with patches of his fur missing

**CompassClan**

Emperor - Flamestar - Grey tom with ginger tail

Empress - Sandstar - Sandy tabby she-cat

Heirs -

Goldenhawk - Sandy tabby tom with ginger stripes

Advisers -

Bishops -

(Commander) -

(Protector) -

(Stalker) -

(Ninja) -

Medics -

Council -

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

Zodiac Guardians -

1 - Rat -

2 - Ox -

3 - Tiger -

4 - Hare -

5 - Dragon -

6 - Snake -

7 - Horse -

8 - Goat -

9 - Monkey -

10 - Chicken -

11 - Dog -

12 - Boar -

13 - Cat -

Chiefs -

Cooks -

Knights -

Rooks -

Hunters -

Assassins -

Spiderfang - Black tom with white markings

Apprentices -

Queens -

Elders -

**PrintClan**

Emperor - Aquastar - Blue tom with blue eyes

Empress - Miststar - Blue-grey she-cat

Heirs -

Expecting

Advisers -

Beeflight - Ginger tabby tom with darker stripes

Bishops -

(Commander) -

(Protector) -

(Stalker) -

(Ninja) -

Medics -

Council -

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

Zodiac Guardians -

1 - Rat -

2 - Ox -

3 - Tiger -

4 - Hare -

5 - Dragon -

6 - Snake -

7 - Horse -

8 - Goat -

9 - Monkey -

10 - Chicken -

11 - Dog -

12 - Boar -

13 - Cat -

Chiefs -

Cooks -

Knights -

Rooks -

Stingraybarb - Brown tom with smoky grey patterns and a grey line on his tail

Hunters -

Assassins -

Nightleaf - Beautiful and lean black she-cat with dark emerald green eyes and dainty paws

Apprentices -

Queens -

Unnamed

Unnamed

Elders -

* * *

For all the empty spaces, you may 'sign up' for the spot. Just state the name(s) of your cat(s), the basic appearance(s), what Clan(s) you want them to be in, what rank(s) you want them to be in and you'll get the spot(s) unless someone else has taken it!


	2. Prologue - A Snake's Venom

**Prologue - A Snake's Venom  
**

The crow's shrill calls cut the silent night. A figure moves slowly inside the grassy field, its tail swaying back and forth wildly.

Despite the wild action, it does not startle its prey.

"Cicadasong?" The figure pauses, stilling all its movements when its prey speaks. "Where are you? Come out right now. It's not fun anymore! I want to go home."

"Your brother won't be able to save you now, Marblepaw," the figure growls, sending its prey pressing closer to the earth and shivering in fear. He smirks. The young cat may just be appointed as an apprentice, taken out on an unpermitted stroll with her brother.

"Who-Who are you?" Marblepaw squeaks, her fur standing up high in fear as her bright yellow eyes scan the dark horizon to spot the cat who spoke to her.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." Her ears press against her skull, as the smell of smoke fills her senses. "Your family has wronged me, and now I will have my revenge."

Before Marblepaw can reason with the cat, she is kicked up in the air and hits the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. Her throat is sore from yowling, but she doesn't remember yowling.

"Remember me, Marblepaw," the figure bares his teeth, shining under the dim moonlight. He raises his paw, his long and sharp nails curled like a snake's fangs. "Because I certainly won't remember you."

Marblepaw tries to look up to meet the eyes of her killer, but everything turns black before she can.

Cicadasong runs through the grassy field, a banana hanging from his jaws. "Marblepaw!" He calls, his voice muffled by the banana. There is no reply. "Marblepaw?" He tries again, this time placing the banana in front of his paws. Instantly, the smell of blood fills his senses and fear runs down his spine.

He picks up the banana quickly and runs around the field, trying to find his sister before it is too late. When his paw touches something wet, he bends down to make out what it is in the dark moonlight.

He gasps and the banana drops to the ground, landing in a pool of blood as he fleas the scene, blood still staining his paw.


	3. Chapter 1 - A Marble's Roll

**Chapter 1 - A Marble's Roll  
**

Cicadas sing as the Clan begins to rise. A sharp yowl catches their attention, and they quickly finishes their meals, hurrying over and sit in a perfect semi-circle in front of the Emperor's den.

Their hushed conversations die down into silence as a golden cat steps forward, the sunlight making his pelt glow. "Cats of PaperClan," he says, his voice deep and rough. "Tonight is the night for the Gathering. And I will pick the cats that would go with me now."

The cats begin to chat, eager to know who would be chosen to go to the Gathering.

The Emperor sways his tail, silencing the crowd as he begins to speak again. "Rainpuddle, Molewhisker, Koifish, Eaglescreech, Cicadesong, Marblepaw and Swallowpaw," he says, nodding to himself as a final approval. "You all have the rest of the day off of your duties to prepare yourselves for the journey to the Temple. End of meeting."

"Firelight." The oldest daughter looks up when the Emperor calls her. She stands up from her spot and waits at the entrance of the Emperor's den.

"Is there a problem, Sunstar?" Firelight asks, dipping her head in respect for her father.

"Are there any sign of Stonepelt?" Sunstar asks, his voice lowered into a whisper as he speaks about his most treasured and trusted adviser.

"Negative, Sunstar. Perhaps you should ask about his whereabouts in the Gathering?"

"Perhaps. I owe Stonepelt's family a lot."

"Stonepelt has accepted your returned favor on behalf of his family already, Sunstar. There is no need for this."

"Then what about Cicadasong and Marblepaw? They are his younger siblings. I have yet to give them anything."

Firelight shakes her head, sighing softly. "Perhaps you should ask them what they want."

"I know! I shall pass on my throne to them, make their family royalty when mine passes," Sunstar beams. "Yes, that is exactly what I will do. Firelight! Come, record this down, and let no one forget."

Firelight sighs, following her father into his den.

Swallowpaw runs around the camp, blue eyes wide as she searches for her friend. "Marblepaw? Marblepaw!" She calls, trying to locate the cloudy white she-cat.

"Have you seen Marblepaw?" Swallowpaw asks, but each answer she gets is the same. "No, sorry. I have not seen her since last night."

The brown tabby apprentice sulks, her tail dragging against the floor as she heads towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Excuse me, could you spare a moment, Sunstar?" A shaking voice calls from the entrance of the Emperor's den, and Sunstar instantly recognizes it as Cicadasong.

"Yes, yes. Come in, Cicadasong!" Sunstar calls, sitting up straighter and wrapping his golden tail around his paws neatly. He hushes to call his daughter to hide the banana leaves, marked with Sunstar's paw print.

Cicadasong steps into the shady cave, shaking off the vines from his already messy pelt.

Sunstar stands up in alarm at the Rook's unkempt appearance. "Is something the matter?"

Cicadasong gulps and sits down; trying to prevent himself from showing he is nervous. "Last night, I took Marblepaw out on a stroll, to celebrate her becoming an apprentice. I went to the banana tree forest to grab a banana, but when I returned, she was nowhere to be seen. I called for her, but she did not answer. I saw blood and I know she... She's dead."

Sunstar's expression instantly becomes serious, and he ignores the gasps from his children and his mate. He remains quiet for a long time, scaring Cicadasong.

"When did this happen exactly?" Sunstar asks suddenly, his amber eyes gazing into Cicadasong's green ones.

"At moonhigh," he gulps, shifting his weight from one paw to another. "And I think I smelled smoke, like the stench of PowderClan."

"We do not point tails until the evidence is clear enough that one of the PowderClan members are responsible for your sister's... death," Sunstar snaps, visibly irritated. "I suppose this happened in the grassy field beside the banana tree forest?"

Cicadasong nods, and Sunstar flicks his tail in thought.

"We will ask about this in the Gathering. Perhaps your sister is simply scared of the night, and hurt herself when she ran away. You cannot lose hope, Cicadasong."

Cicadasong nods again, "she is all I have left, Sunstar."

"Nonsense!" Sunstar booms, "you have your elder sister and mother."

He shakes his head weakly and gives the Emperor a forced smile and bows his head in respect for the Empress and Princess as he turns and leaves the den.


	4. Chapter 2 - An Eagle's Screech

Chapter 2 - An Eagle's Screech

The sun slowly sinks into the horizon, bathing the bamboo forest in golden rays.

Cicadasong sits next to Swallowpaw, not daring to look at her in the eyes as he waits for the other cats. They're getting ready to head to the Gathering, as the Temple is rather far away from where their camp is.

"It's not your fault," Swallowpaw says softly, touching the young rook's front leg with her head lightly.

"I know." Cicadasong's reply is fast, perhaps a little bit too fast. He shifts his weight from one paw to another as he watches Rainpuddle eat his mouse.

Swallowpaw shifts uneasily, noticing something off about her friend. But she says nothing of it.

"Let's go!" Sunstar calls from the front of the group, waving his tail goodbye at his mate and leading the small group of cats down the path to the Temple.

Eaglescreech lags behind a little, walking besides Cicadasong. "I overheard you in the Emperor's den," he says, his gaze fixed on the horizon.

Cicadasong's blood runs cold. He doesn't meet Eagelscreech in the eye as he swallows thickly, his throat suddenly tight as he thinks about his sister.

"I know it's not your fault," Eaglescreech continues. The Ninja Bishop is strangely calm as he speaks about death. "I too scented death when I was asked to look around the area where Stonepelt is last seen."

The dark pelted Rook sighs at the mention of his elder brother. Ignoring his name, he turns his attention to the scent of smoke. "Is it the exact same scent you'd smell on the territories of PowderClan?"

The young Ninja holds back a laugh. Cicadasong would be shocked if Eaglescreech actually laughed, even if it's a cold one. The assassin never shows any signs of emotions other than serious and even more serious. "I would never forget the scent of PowderClan cats, Cicadasong. I am surprised they actually have assassins still alive!"

He smiles lightly at the assassin's attempt to lighten the mood, but if he is honest to himself, Eaglescreech is not the type of cat to joke.

The two toms let a comfortable silence fall between them. Cicadasong tries his best to not think about his sister, but knows that if he did not wake Marblepaw in the middle of the night and take her out for a walk, then she would be here, bouncing and beaming with happiness as she is chosen to join a Gathering.

Sunstar had ordered Commander Bishop and Protector Bishop to take four of their most trusted and talented knights and rooks respectively, to check out and retrieve a body if found.

The members came back with Marblepaw's lifeless body, and they quickly took it to Celyngem, the Clan's Medic. He had confirmed the cause of death being dealt on by another cat, and he also smells a faded hint of smoke. However, the scent of smelly Twoleg kits is too strong, covering up the evidence.

Commander Frostfall had mentioned they found a few Twoleg kits poking Marblepaw's body with a stick, saying something in their impossible language. Cicadasong had been so angry then, and he was almost forbidden to go to the Gathering.

Protector Shadowstripe had given him the banana, the same one he had dropped the previous night. He knows she doesn't really know why there is a banana there, that she only retrieved it because Sunstar had told her to gather everything that looks important. The Protector must have scented him on the fruit.

Sunstar had ordered Celyngem to hold a funeral for Marblepaw when the sun rises, making it as close to royalty as the Medic can. The Emperor is as saddened by the apprentice's death as Marblepaw's family. Having wanting to return the favor Marblepaw's family has given him when he is just a young kit, he has grown attached to the family, loving them as if they are his own kin.

Cicadasong's musing is cut short when they arrive to the Temple. The small group of cats climbs up the stairs, and Sunstar does a quick headcount to make sure they didn't lose anyone. He pauses when he is one short, and his ears flatten against his skull when he remembers that Marblepaw is no longer with them.

The Emperor of PaperClan takes in a deep breath before turning to face the worn down doors of the Abandoned Temple, where the four Clans of Hushan gather each full moon.

The moon shines brightly behind thin layers of clouds. Everyone in the room is happy, chatting amongst themselves as they wait for the final arrivals.

The roof of the Temple is caved in, letting moonlight pour down into the ruins. Sitting at the back of the temple is a golden Buddha. Two leaders sit on the Buddha's lap, their tails wrapped around their paws neatly as they wait for the other two leaders to join them.

Sunstar hurries off to the golden statue, dipping his head in apology for being late. The two leaders dismiss the apology, saying it is a hot and lazy Greenleaf.

Cicadasong sits down alone, staring at his suddenly interesting paws as he waits for the Gathering to start. He has been here before, as a newly appointed apprentice. He had been so happy then, showing off to his elder brother and sister. He grimaces as he realizes he hardly ever talks to his elder sister now, after the disappearance of Stonepelt.

"Hi!" A voice calls, catching Cicadasong's attention and causes him to look up. "I'm Pebblemoss," the grey sooty she-cat says, her head tilted to the side. "This is my first time coming to a Gathering."

Cicadasong flicks his tail, looking around to make sure the she-cat is talking to him. "This is my second time. But the first seems like its moons ago. Well, technically, it did happen moons ago, but I feel it has been longer."

"Then it's still kind of your first time, right?" Pebblemoss grins, settling down next to Cicadasong. "What's your name?"

"Cicadasong," he meows, screwing up his face when he smells the stench of factory air from Pebblemoss's pelt.

"Haha, sorry about the smell," Pebblemoss grins, ducking her head down in apology. "They told us to wash up before coming in, but I guess it's hard to wash away the smell you've been exposed to since you're born, right?"

"I guess," he says, narrowing his eyes. His sister is murdered by one of the PowderClan members. He cannot trust any of them.

Pebblemoss opens her maw to say something, but the conversations around them begin to grow silent when PrintClan's Emperor finally climbs onto the lap of the golden Buddha.

"I suppose I will begin," a brown pelted tom steps forward, a few spots darkened on his pelt. "I, Nightstar, Emperor of PowderClan, am honored to tell you the birth of my first litter, Fadingkit, Darkkit and Moonkit. Two boys and one girl."

PowderClan cheer, and the rest of the cats say a blessing for the newborns.

Nightstar smiles, his yellow eyes glowing from the shade of the roof above the golden statue. He turns and passes the time to Sandstar.

Sandstar dips her head, stepping forward to stand in the middle point of the crossed legs of the giant Buddha. "My mate, Flamestar, is currently feeling slightly under the weather. So I am here to be in his place instead. It isn't something he couldn't handle, and he would be with you in the next Gathering."

She pauses, her tail flicking as she thinks of what she needs to say. Empresses don't usually speak in Gatherings, unless their mate has passed away. "We are sad to announce our eldest son has passed on from his injuries during a glorious battle with one of the mountain Goldenpelts. Thus, our second oldest, Snapjaw, is now the Crown Prince of CompassClan."

The room cheers for the heir and they murmur their respects for the deceased.

Sunstar motions his head for Aquastar to speak. The leader of PrintClan seems unwilling, but he does not reject to offer and stands to move towards the intersection point.

"This Greenleaf has been harsh for us," he begins. Cicadasong notices how the Emperor's pelt is damp with water.

"Water levels are rising and we are forced to retreat to stay on the roofs of the Sunken Ruins. However, it is not suitable for living, as we are exposed under the elements. I, Aquastar of PrintClan, wish to ask you, Sunstar of PaperClan, on the behalf of my Clan, for hospitality."

Cicadasong is taken aback, and he turns his head to look at PrintClan's members. He is not the only one, and most cats have their heads turned to stare at the members.

PrintClan's cats lower their heads in shame, not the type of felines to admit their weakness and ask for help. They are all wet, and Cicadasong assumes it is because they have to swim ashore, instead of walking on the broken bridge that is just slightly suspended above the lake.

Sunstar glances at the group of cats brought to the Gathering, and nods once. "I will allow you to stay at our camp until the waters have retreated back to their original levels. There is more space at the area beside the grassy field, flattened out but still hidden by bamboo shoots; if you choose to use that area, I will have a few of my strongest knights to keep you company. However, I do not want your Clan hunting on our grounds."

Aquastar twitches his whiskers at the obvious distrust, but dips his head anyways. "I will accept your most gracious offer."

There are a few murmurs of sympathy.

Sunstar dips his head at Aquastar, and steps forward to take his place. "We have new rook apprentices, Marblepaw and Swallowpaw."

Before the Emperor of PaperClan can say anything else, PaperClan cheers for their new apprentices, but quiet down when Sunstar glares at them.

"However, something has happened and Marblepaw is no longer with us, for she walks the endless fields of StarClan."

The cats gasp and stare at each other, beginning to break into small chattering as they steal glances from the PaperClan cats.

"Silence!" Sunstar hisses, his eyes narrowed in anger. It is a restless night. "Upon inspecting Marblepaw's body, our Medic has found the faded smell of smoke."

Nightstar bristles at the word 'smoke'. "How dare you accuse us of the murder of your young and foolish apprentice?"

"I did not accuse you or your Clan such a thing." Sunstar turns his head and glares his amber eyes at the PowderClan Emperor.

"I did not wish to say this, but our patrols have scented grass and bamboo on our territory. Is this an act of war?"

"She was not within the territory of PowderClan. Think for a second, Nightstar. Your territory is too far away for such a young apprentice to travel to in one night."

Nightstar glares at the Emperor of PaperClan, but remains silent.

Sunstar huffs and turns, staring at the group of cats and ignoring their fear filled eyes. "We also found the scent of smoke from the area which one of my advisers are last seen. Eaglescreech," Sunstar looks down at the Ninja Bishop, waving his tail and indicating that he should speak.

Eaglescreech nods and turns his gaze to the group of cats; his expression hardening to what Cicadasong is used to when the other cats turn their gazes upon him as he speaks in a cool voice. "One of my most talented assassin and I were appointed to investigate where Stonepelt is last seen. We also scented the stale smell of smoke."

Hushed murmurs break out and they are quickly silenced at the gaze of Sunstar.

Nightstar flicks his tail and stands up. "I wish to give you support in investigating the disappearance of Stonepelt and the death of Marblepaw. As an apology for my earlier disrespectful accusation."

Sunstar dips his head, "thank you."

"I will send a group of my most skilled cats to your territory at sunhigh tomorrow."

"I'm afraid our camp would be too crowded. How about letting them travel here, under the truce of peace, and let them investigate?"

Nightstar almost looks like he's about to reject the idea, but he calms himself down and nods. "Very well then."

"Gathering is dismissed."

The entire Temple breaks into chatting, as the Emperors and Empress hop down from the golden statue of the Buddha to lead their Clans back to their respective territories.

Pebblemoss says goodbye to Cicadasong, waving her tail at him happily as she bounds towards her Clanmates.

Cicadasong shakes his head. He stares at Eaglescreech blankly as the tom pads over, and ignores the questioning glance. He stands up, getting ready to leave the Abandoned Temple.


	5. Chapter 3 - A Night's Leaf

Chapter 3 - A Night's Leaf

The Clan chatters uncomfortably as they mill around the camp, their paws silent on the soft bamboo leaves. Sunstar had told them about PrintClan staying with them until the water in their territory has lowered to a reasonable level.

Cicadasong sits in front of Coalfeather, playing a game they just invented. They roll around a rounded pebble, taking turns in trying to make it roll within the empty space they made in the camp floor.

Coalfeather tried to cheer up his friend, and this seemed to be the only way to get Cicadasong's mind off Marblepaw. He had to talk to Leafdapple, Cicadasong's elder sister, telling her his friend is blaming their sister's death on himself.

Leafdapple's gaze had fallen soft for a moment, and she would have said it wasn't his fault if she doesn't think so too. "It is his fault," she had said, bitterly. "It's his fault for taking her out for a walk in the middle of the night."

Coalfeather sighs, pushing the round pebble towards Cicadasong's goal absentmindedly.

His friend is equally absentminded, and soon their game pauses as they both stare at their paws.

They held the funeral of Marblepaw, where Sunstar spoke a few words and let the Clan members grieve for a moment. Cicadasong had spent a little too long with his nose buried in Marblepaw's snow-white pelt.

Willowsocks, Marblepaw's mother, broke down with grief and couldn't help bury her youngest daughter. Whiskermask, being the only other elder, buried Marblepaw outside with the help of a few rooks.

And that brings him here, playing game after his and Cicadasong's meal.

"So, PrintClan would be visiting soon," Coalfeather says, finally out of his daze. He looks up at his friend, his whiskers twitching.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just hope they don't smell too badly. I don't want to share a den with fishes," Cicadasong says, licking his muzzle and picking up the pebble. "We'll play later, okay?"

"If you're thinking about going to the Abandoned Temple, forget it. Sunstar had forbidden you from stepping a paw out of PaperClan territory."

"Does he think I will just let other people find out who murdered my sister while I stand by and do nothing?" Cicadasong hisses, his dull yellow eyes gleaming with sadness.

"He's afraid your emotions might cause clouded decisions," Coalfeather meows, standing up and resting his black tail on his friend's shoulder. "Let Brighteyes and the others do what they can, Cicadasong. They will find who did it."

"Why are you telling me this? It isn't like you understand how I feel!" Cicadasong growls. He pulls away from his friend roughly, almost stepping onto his own tail.

"I don't understand how you feel?" Coalfeather laughs humorously, taking a step back and sitting down. He licks his lone white paw, drawing it over his burnt ear casually. "My only family was murdered by a ruthless badger, who got not justice. Half of me is burnt to the point where there is no fur, all because I wanted to save a helpless kitten stuck in a Twoleg nest that got caught on fire. And it didn't even survive. You're saying I don't understand how you feel?"

Cicadasong falls silent, knowing he has said something wrong. "I... I didn't..."

"It's fine. You're upset because your sister is dead. I understand." Coalfeather stands up, flicking his tail to cover in the empty spaces they made with leaves. "I'll leave you alone to be quiet for a moment."

The rook watches as his assassin friend walks away, climbing up onto a bamboo shoot to probably join his assassin friends to watch the outside of the Clan, to make sure the Clan is safe.

He sighs, dropping the pebble onto the floor and rolls it around with his paw. No one comes to bother him, perhaps all assuming he is grieving. They all are grieving, but they just hide their sorrow better than him.

Protector Shadowstripe yowls. Her call rings through the camp and it catches everyone's attention. The yowl isn't urgent or alarming, just simply telling the Clan that PrintClan is arriving.

The Emperor and the Empress arrives first. Aquastar looks around the bamboo camp, ignoring the curious gazes as he tries to find the nursery.

Celyngem flicks his tail towards the shaded hollow and turns around to slip back into his own den.

The PrintClan leader flicks his ear in gratitude at the Medic, but he isn't sure if the tom had seen it. He helps his expecting mate into the cool nursery.

Two queens with a few kittens come in next, and they make their way hurriedly towards the nursery as well. The kittens mewl and whine, complaining to their mothers. A few female rooks sit up from their relaxed position and scoops up a few kits by their scruffs, helping the queens.

The remaining Clan shakes themselves dry at the entrance before stepping into the bamboo camp.

Sunstar share a hushed word with Aquastar when he reappears from the nursery, and they nod in agreement. The two leaders hop onto the top of Sunstar's den and yowl for a meeting to start.

Both Clans sit in front of the den, but they divided themselves, sitting among each other. PaperClan on one side, and PrintClan on the other.

"It has been decided that PaperClan's camp is too small to hold both of us, so I split PrinthClan into two and apply a temporary leader to make decisions for the Clan on the grassy fields," Aquastar says, looking down at his eldest son. "Steamwhisker, you are leading the second half of AquaClan, pick your choosing of cats and follow Commander Frostfall to the grassy fields."

As the Crown Prince of PrintClan pick off his choosing of members, and leading them outside of the camp, Sunstar shows the remaining members the camp, indicating where they would sleep. When he is done, Sunstar let the cats of PrintClan eat from their fresh-kill pile, just for today.

"Hi!" Coalfeather approaches a lean black she-cat with dark emerald green eyes. "It seems like we're denmates until your Clan can move back to your original territory. So let's get to know each other! What's your name?"

The she-cat glances at him as she lies down comfortably on the fallen leaves. She takes a generous bite off a mouse and chews slowly, never taking her intense green eyes from the PaperClan assassin.

"Nightleaf," she finally says, licking her muzzle clean as she bends down for another bite.

"I'm Coalfeather," the tom meows, sitting in front of the she-cat.

"Move, Cowfeather. I'm eating here," Nightleaf hisses, picking up her mouse and moves a few inches backwards before settling down again.

"It's... It's Coalfeather," the black tom frowns, his ears pointed downwards at the mispronunciation of his name.

"Whatever Cowleather."

Coalfeather frowns, "Coal... Crow... Cow... Cowfeather..." He pauses when he realizes he is mispronouncing his own name, and hisses beneath his breath.

Nightleaf laughs, "how amusing. You entertain me, PaperClanner."

"I am not your entertainment! I'm just trying to help you ease your way into spending time with this Clan, Nightleaf. It seems like you're going to be here for a while, because right now, it doesn't sound like your camp is coming out of the water anytime soon," Coalfeather hisses, standing up.

Nightleaf stares at the tom for a while, amusement obvious in her expression. "No one talks back to the Silvertongue of PrintClan, Cowleather. I applaud to your bravery. But don't expect to have that bravery for very long."

Cats begin to murmur around them, cats from PrintClan and PaperClan alike.

"You're the Silvertongue they always talk about?" Coalfeather pauses.

"Am I talked about often?" Nightleaf fakes a purr, continuing her meal.

"Last full moon. I went to the gathering and all PrintClanners wanted to talk about was you. How you tricked the youngest child of Aquastar to eat kittypet food from one of the Twolegs nests near the banana tree forest," Coalfeather lowers his voice into a whisper; afraid that Aquastar might be within earshot.

Nightleaf has to lean forward to hear what Coalfeather is saying, but it's worth it and she laughs. "It was just a bit of fun, really."

Coalfeather's lone mixed copper eye shines brightly with admiration, the other clouded and stares on dully. "That's so cool... And he didn't even kick you out of his Clan! You must be a really skilled assassin to be able to do all these tricks and not get in trouble for it."

Nightleaf smiles, "would you like to know how I do it?" She finishes her meal and buries the skeleton.

"Yes, please!" Coalfeather perks up, trying to stand taller to impress the she-cat.

"Make sure my nest has extra moss, then, Cowleather. If it doesn't, I'm stealing yours when you are asleep."

Coalfeather hurries out the camp to grab as much moss as he could carry, while Nightleaf sneaks into the Assassin's den and sniffs out the tom's nest. She purrs happily when she finds it, settling down comfortably on the soft moss and falling asleep in no time.

Cicadasong stares after his friend, his tail flickering as he thinks of what he should do. No one is paying attention; he could just leave camp right now and head to the Abandoned Temple. Once there, he would just sit and wait until someone arrives.

He shakes his head, no; it would be too long of a wait. The wind might change directions and blow his scent towards the cats that will gather. Glancing at Eaglescreech, he tells himself he will leave at night, when the cats who are assigned to head to the Temple are ready to leave.

Glancing up at the darkening sky, he nods to himself once more. The rook stands up and heads towards the fresh-kill pile, taking a vole for himself and eats it as another leaf falls from the bamboos above.


	6. Chapter 4 - A Panda's Stalk

Chapter 4 - A Panda's Stalk

In the dead of night, the crickets chirp their tunes as the moon hangs high in the pitch-black sky, without a single star in sight. However, the cats are used to it, as they walk the bamboo forest floors without much problem.

The group of four cats walks silently, their pawsteps silent on the fragile and crunch bamboo leaves. They weave through the maze like forest, and eventually the familiar silhouette of their usual Gathering place, the Abandoned Temple.

The leader of the five pauses and raises his muzzle in the air, trying to scent something. "They're already here," he says, looking back at his Clanmates and climbs up the worn and broken stone stairs.

"You're late," an irritated voice says once the group steps into the Temple.

"I don't believe we ever set a time for the meeting, Snakevenom," the leader of the group says, drawing back her lips to show her sharp fangs.

"Let's not fight. Sunstar and Nightstar had agreed on a truce for these meetings like they're a small Gathering," a calm voice says, his tail raised in the air to silence Snakevenom, who sits behind him. "Come, sit, Rat Guardian Mousepelt of PaperClan. We brought fresh-kill. Humorlessly, it's rat."

Mousepelt holds back a wince of disgust, already scenting the smoky and dusty rat. "Er, we ate before we left camp. Thank you for your offer though, Pandastalk."

"Well, more for us then," Pandastalk mews with happiness in his voice.

PaperClan's four cats sit in front of PowderClan's four, murmuring a quiet greeting. It seems only Scorpionsting and Snakevenom are fine with each other's presence.

"Let's cut the chitchat and get down to business. We are all uneasy with these murders happening," Darkeyes meows, flicking his tail back and forth impatiently.

The eight cats fall silent as they wait for Darkeyes to continue, the only sound interrupting dark eyed tom thinking being the chirps of crickets.

"The leads we have currently are that Stonepelt and Marblepaw are related. Eldest brother and youngest sister. Different litters. And Marblepaw's death is confirmed to be caused by a cat."

Pandastalk murmur with another assassin and the youngest Adviser of PowderClan.

"Who are the parents?" The Adviser asked. Darkeyes remembers seeing her before. Rushingriver. That is her name.

"Willowsocks and Snowblizzard, mother and father respectively."

A cat visibly flinches from the name but they hide it too quickly for Darkeyes to see whom.

"Where are they now?"

"Snowblizzard has passed away in an hunting accident. Willowsocks has recently retired from her knight duties and is currently resting in the Elder's den."

They fall silent once again.

"I have seen Snowblizzard before," an older tom says, his icy blue eyes shining in the dim light. "That brave tom helped us drive away a problematic rouge problem. I was just newly appointed as Commander then."

"Perhaps it's the rouges again?" Snakevenom hisses, his eyes narrowed into slits. "They live near the factories as well. Perhaps that's why you've been scenting smoke on the bodies of your deceased, and we the smell of fresh bamboo."

The cats murmur in agreement, and Mousepelt stares at the hunter, curiosity lighting in her eyes.

"We will have a talk with them, and report to Nightstar about this," Pandastalk nods, his tail flicking. "Recently, they have been bothering us."

Mudfrost, the older Commander glares his icy eyes at the young assassin, but the black and white tom ignores him.

"They have been spotted weaving around the edges of our camp," Pandastalk continues. "Though it's dark during those times and we could only make out their silhouettes, we have enough reasons to believe they are the rouges we've been dealing with for the past year."

"We will deal with them, and tell you what they have to say for themselves tomorrow." Mudfrost stands, flicking his tail and motioning for the rest of his Clanmates to do the same.

The PaperClan members stand and watch them go, staying behind and muttering to each other.

"Do you still think they're the killers?" Rosepetal asks. Having remained quiet the entire time, Darkeyes feel slightly shocked that she talked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Scorpionsting scoffs. "PowderClan members are always the ones for bloodshed and violence, but you're talking about something completely different."

Rosepetal shrugs, waving her tail to indicate she doesn't really care and begins to walk out the Temple.

Darkeyes cast a glance at Scorpionsting. "What's with the newfound love for PowderClan?" He hisses, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Scorpionsting merely shrugs, following Rosepetal out of the Abandoned Temple and leaves Darkeyes staring at him.

"Why are you being distrustful of your own Clanmate?" Mousepelt questions, her turn to stare with suspicion at Darkeyes.

"He's been too chummy with Snakevenom, in my opinion," Darkeyes hisses, turning around sharply and stalking out of the building.

Mousepelt sighs and walks down the stairs, watching her Clanmates' shadows flickering under the bamboo leaves. She counts four.

Wait, four?

Blinking her eyes clear from anything that might have gotten into them, she counts again. But she does in fact count four shadows, without including her own.

They are being watched, and Mousepelt feels herself growling. Perhaps it's the murderer that has been killing her Clanmates.

Scorpionsting yowls, calling for Mousepelt to hurry. The Rat Zodiac Guardian casts a few wild glances, and dully notes that the shadow of the extra cat has disappeared. She shakes her pelt to rid her mind of these thoughts; it could be possible her mind is just playing tricks.

Mousepelt hurries down the remaining flights of stone stairs, quickening her pace to catch up with the patrol.

By the time they arrived back at camp, the moon is already beginning to sink down. Mousepelt hesitantly wakes Sunstar, reporting what they have learned during the meeting.

Sunstar lights up happily, glad that there is something to go on. "We should have asked earlier," he meows softly, "then Marblepaw would be alive."

Mousepelt shakes her head, "there is a chance that the rouges aren't the ones who did it."

"What are you saying?" Sunstar frowns, his whiskers twitching.

"Snakevenom was sure of Stonepelt's death, and we haven't even found his body."

"Perhaps he misheard you," Sunstar dismisses the statement. "Or jumped to conclusions. Snakevenom has always been one for rash decisions. "

"And that is not what we want. We want justice to run its course."

Sunstar waves his tail, dismissing the entire subject. "We have ran into a little problem tonight," he says. "Apparently, there isn't enough space, and Aquastar and I decided for the first six of both of Zodiac Guardians to head to the grassy fields with Steamwhisker."

Mousepelt flicks her tail, nodding her understanding and turns to leave.

Cicadasong slips into the camp a moment later, sticking close to the shadows as best as he can. He mutters apologizes as he weaves through the sea of cats in the Rook's den, grimacing when PrintClan cats fill the den with their horrible water smell.


	7. Chapter 5 - A Scorpion's Sting

Chapter 5 - A Scorpion's Sting

The sun rises, soaking the camp in a warm and golden glow. PrintClan cats rudely awaken Cicadasong, chatting loudly as they surround their leader.

Coalfeather pokes his head into the Rook's den, letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the den as he searches for his friend. "Cicadasong!" He calls when he sees the brown tabby tom.

The young rook moans and stretches, blinking sleep from his eyes. He stares lazily at his friend, sleep still clouding his mind. "What is it?" He yawns.

"PrintClan are going out to check on the water levels and see if they catch a couple fish, since Sunstar prevented them from hunting on our territory," Coalfeather meows, stepping into the den and walking towards his friend.

Cicadasong glances around the den, noticing he and Blackheart are the only remaining Rooks that are still within the den. He turns back to his friend, lowering his voice as he speaks, "are you sure they're just going there for hunting and checking on the lake? They seem awfully rowdy to me."

"Okay, well the PrintClan members are going out for a swim, since the heat of Greenleaf is unbearable," Coalfeather says, excited. "I've been invited to go by Nightleaf."

"I think I'll pass... I'm not really fond of water and just the smell of it makes me shiver." To prove his point, Cicadasong fakes a shiver.

"I guess. You look tired, too," Coalfeather meows, keeping his voice low. "I'll tell Sunstar you're still feeling unwell for your Rook duties, and you can stay and keep Blackheart's bellyache at bay," he purrs with amusement at his own joke, and receives a growl from the white warrior.

Cicadasong sighs, laying back on his nest and trying to shut out the water scent.

"I saw you enterin' the den late last night," Blackheart meows, his rusty voice scaring Cicadasong.

"Oh, I was just hunting," Cicadasong stammers, shifting uncomfortably.

"You can't fool me, mate. You smell like the rottin' wood in the Abandoned Temple. Besides, Swallowpaw already told me about how odd you were actin'. Can't say I blame ya, losin' family is tough. But you oughta stay focused on your rook duties, right? The Clan needs us to defend the royalties."

"Sure. Of course, Blackheart," he covers his face with his tail, trying to hide is embarrassment. Was he really that terrible at staying silent last night?

Coalfeather stumbles to catch up with Nightleaf, his paws used to the soft bamboo forest floors instead of damp soil.

"You run like a newborn kit!" Nightleaf teases, skidding to a stop when they arrive to the lakeshore.

Coalfeather huffs, sticking close to his clanmates instead of the other assassin. The small group of PaperClan cats huddles around the PrintClan cats, watching them as half of the PrintClan cats swim towards their submerged camp, while the other half remains besides the shoreline to hunt fishes.

They met Steamwhisker's team of PrintClan cats half way through as they made their way to PrintClan territory. It's one of the rare times when cats from different Clans meet without baring teeth and unsheathed claws, other than Gatherings.

The cats weren't particularly chatty with each other, all chatting amongst their respective Clans. There were cats that spoke to each other from the other Clan, those being Coalfeather and Nightleaf, Panthertail and Smudgepuddle.

Coalfeather crouches besides Nightleaf, keeping his shadow away from the water as he watches the she-cat intently. She isn't trained as a hunter, but she could still manage to use her assassin skills to strike at the water when a fish nears the surface, sending the helpless creature flying up high in the air and end up in between Nightleaf's maw.

He listens as she teaches him how to help. She always teaches him things he isn't supposed to learn.

As the PrintClan cats hunt, and with PaperClan cats to help them save as much as their camp as possible, the sun climbs up higher in the sky, without either of them knowing.

"You know, I went out on a walk one night. I think it was two nights ago, I don't really remember, since I always slip out of camp," Nightleaf is saying, as she waits patiently for another fish.

Coalfeather looks over to her in curiosity; completely forgetting he is helping her Clan hunt.

"I was walking near the border of PrintClan and PaperClan, you know, the grassy fields?" Nightleaf continues. "I was thinking about going into the banana tree forest and grabbing a banana, since the forest isn't part of PaperClan territory."

He nods. It is true that the banana fields are not PaperClan territory, as Twolegs often go there to collect the banana's that have grown. They put something over the fruits as well, probably to protect them from birds or other hungry creatures that might happen to walk by. It's only because it's right next to the border of PaperClan territory that the cats dared to venture in; though only in nighttime.

"So I was walking, trying to get to the edge of PrintClan and PaperClan border, when suddenly I saw this cat in the grassy field in your territory. I was really curious, since the cat was stalking another cat. The cat was white, I remember, really easy to see even with such a dim lighting.

"The stalking cat made such wide actions, that I'm actually shocked to the point where I'm hitting myself in the head when the white cat didn't see or hear the other cat approaching.

"Anyway, I thought they were playing a game, so I went ahead and dived into the banana tree forest." Nightleaf suddenly strikes at the water, sending another silvery fish to the land and she ends its life quickly. Silently, she thanks StarClan for the gracious offering.

When Coalfeather is silent, Nightleaf turns to him with an offended look. "Aren't you going to ask how many bananas I got?"

"Huh? I was going to, but then I remembered Sunstar telling us Marblepaw being murdered in the grassy field besides the banana tree field."

"Oh, right." Nightleaf picks up the fish and places it on the pile she and Coalfeather had made by spending half the morning crouching besides the lake.

"You probably witnessed the murder! We have to tell Cicadasong!"

"Why that dork?" Nightleaf scoffs, her tail waving unhappily. "Who does he think he is?"

"Marblepaw's brother? And he's my best friend! I've known him since we were kits. I can't hold back information like this from him. He loves his little sister."

For a moment Nightleaf is silent. "Fine," she sighs finally. "But I'm not talking to him."

"I'll tell him what you tell me," Coalfeather purrs happily, pressing his nose against Nightleaf's shoulder in gratitude.

Nightleaf pulls away quickly, as if lighting had soared through her from that action. "Don't touch me, Cowleather," she hisses. She flicks her tail and picks up as much fish as she can.

Coalfeather blinks in confusion, but doesn't question her as he moves to pick up the rest of the fish. He cringes at the taste, and he promises himself he's going to have to wash his mouth by the time they arrive to PrintClan's temporary camp to drop off the fresh-kill. Or PaperClan camp, since Nightleaf would want to get rid of a full mouth first.

He falls asleep without meaning to. By the time he wakes up, the sun is already high above the sky. Cicadasong stands up and stretches his limbs in the empty den. He licks his paw and draws it over his ear, cleaning himself for the first time in two days.

The rook yawns and walks out of the den, looking around the camp. It's half deserted, with only a few apprentices sharing fresh-kill as their mentors probably said they had done a good job and can take the rest of the day off. The Zodiac Guardians are also nowhere in sight, they probably went out patrolling like always.

He heads towards the fresh-kill pile, his stomach grumbling. He knows he should hunt first, to provide for the kits and elders first. But the tiniest mouse in the pile won't hurt, right?

Cicadasong promises the Clan that he would hunt after the small meal, to give back what he took. He picks up the smallest mouse he could find and finds a shady spot to settle down. As he eats, he watches as the PrintClan kittens play with Milkfur's kits. He feels a rumble of a purr in his throat when the kits play-fight, squeaking loudly.

Suddenly, Applepaw bursts into the camp. His uneven breath catches a few cats' attention, but they ignore him.

Cicadasong quickly gulps down his mouse and heads over to the apprentice. "What's wrong?" He asks the light brown she-cat, trying to look over her in attempt to locate a possible threat that caused her distress.

Applepaw gives him a glance, and then looks around the camp. Hesitantly, she motions him forward and hisses lightly into his ear. "I was out hunting with Molewhisker and Scorpionsting. Then a PrintClan cat walked up to us -I think his name is Stingraybarb, I'm not sure- and says that he wants to have a word with Scorpionsting. Molewhisker and I thought it was weird, but we didn't think much of it.

"When Scorpionsting took longer than necessary to return, Molewhisker sent me to check on him, and I did. I saw him and Stingraybarb huddled close to each other, saying something about getting you to the furthest border closest to PowderClan. When I told Molewhisker, he didn't believe me. That is until I took him to where Scorptionsting and Stingraybarb were. You wouldn't believe what they were saying! I think they're planning to get rid of you, Cicadasong!"

Cicadasong scoffs, his tail flickering. "You must have bees in your brain, Applepaw," he purrs with amusement.

"Can you not say that?" Applepaw's whiskers twitch with annoyance. "Molewhisker sent me to tell you because he's mates with Leafdapple, and he doesn't want her to lose another sibling."

The brown tabby takes in a deep breath, thinking what Applepaw told him over. "Okay then, let's say if somehow your brain isn't a new home to a swarm of bees, why would Scorpionsting want to get rid of me? I am no threat to him, since he's a knight. And sure Stingraybarb is a rook, but he's from another Clan, how could I possibly be competition for him?"

"That's why we're confused too." Applepaw shakes her head, looking over her shoulder with a weary look. "When I left, I think Scorpionsting heard me rustling some leaves. Stingraybarb said that everything rustles in this dumb place, but I don't think Scorpionsting is convinced."

"He won't track you down and kill you, if that's what you're worried about," Cicadasong mews, reaching out with his tail and resting the tip on Applepaw's shoulder. "You're with me, in the camp. If he's really a murderer, he wouldn't be a stupid one."

"I guess you're right," Applepaw sighs, brushing past Cicadasong and walking towards the fresh-kill pile. "I saw Coalfeather and Nightleaf heading this way," she mews as she picks up a vole.

The rook huffs, "those two have been inseparable when they met. I bet you a rabbit that they sleep in the same nest together."

"You're on. But isn't that wrong? It's against the warrior code."

"Yes, it is. We'll see when PrintClan returns to their territory, and when we have to fight them to protect ourselves. We'll see if Coalfeather would fight Nightleaf. If he does, then we will apologize for doubting where his loyalties lie."

As he says that, Coalfeather and Nightleaf walk into the camp. Nightleaf is carrying a large leaf, and places it besides the fresh-kill pile. She instructs Coalfeather and put the fishes down and he does, making a face as he smacks his lips.

"Oh, get used to it. You're going to help carry a lot more than that," Nightleaf hisses, jabbing a paw in Coalfeather's flank. She heads towards the camp entrance, and deliberately lets her tail run along Coalfeather's chin and nose.

Coalfeather mutters something Cicadasong couldn't hear. As he friend passes by, he gives him a little wave with his tail. Cicadasong stares after his friend, probably going out now for a swim. "I seriously think that he needs to stop being around that she-cat," he meows to Applepaw.

The apprentice gives a muffled agreement.


End file.
